


Evening Wear and Corporate Warfare

by Nomelah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Recall, Reader was former member of blackwatch, Undercover mission trope, Winston and Akande are only mentioned, genji only mentioned, ik it's overused but i love it, smut second chapter, this took me 6 whole whoopdy fucking months to write, update will be very soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomelah/pseuds/Nomelah
Summary: "You hate these people." He murmured, his brown eyes running over you. Your eyes shot back to him, widening in shock. Hanzo leaned forward in his barstool, brushing a few loose strands of hair behind your ear. His calloused fingertips brushed your cheekbone. "It is easy to do. I used to be like them, in a past life. I was a different man."





	Evening Wear and Corporate Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader and a lot of my writing is done at some ungodly morning hour, so please pardon me if there are any mistakes. I try to weed them out, but it gets hard to find them after reading this like 15+ times

The limo slowed to a gentle stop, and Hanzo gave you a miniscule nod, a gesture which you quickly returned. His expression was hardened and intimidating, his built form tense. The door opened, and a convincing smile immediately slipped onto his face as he stepped out. Cameras flashed, and the crowd was deafening. He turned back to you, offering his hand for support as you stepped out. You slipped your white silk gloved hand into his, a dazzling smile plastered on your face as the archer's arm wrapped around your waist. Your midnight blue jeweled gown pooled elegantly on the red carpet. His free hand waved to the press. You both made your way up the red carpet to the mansion, your eyes methodically examining the security. 

If Charon Industries found out Overwatch was here, regardless of their suspected activity with Talon, you wouldn't be headed home anytime soon. Hanzo gently squeezed your waist, his smile never faltering as he looked down at you. Your partner's brown eyes were dark with a message. You got it. Keep your calm, or this goes south. 

Hanzo held up your invites at the door, a pleasant expression plastered onto his face. The guard skimmed the list, giving a curt nod and quickly handing you your ID holos. 

"Enjoy your night Mr. Ryugasaki and Miss Renard." 

The man at your side nodded amicably, his hand loosening its grip on your waist as you both stepped inside. You pinned your ID onto your dress, the blue holo lighting up with your cover name and shimmering against the sequined fabric. Hanzo copied the motion. The entrance was packed with extravagantly dressed people and wealthy world powers. Charon Industries was high up in the business world, a close competitor with the likes of Vishkar and Volskaya Industries. This gala was held by the CEO of Charon, Sebastien Dupuy, at his mansion on the outskirts of Antwerp, Belgium. If Overwatch intel was correct, large amounts of money were being donated to Charon by a mysterious benefactor. That wouldn't have garnered much interest, until Talon started acquiring many new prototype weapons that were eerily similar to those produced by Charon Industries.

Hanzo expertly maneuvered through the crowd in the large foyer, keeping you close by his side with a supporting arm. You'd memorized the schematics of the mansion. You needed to get to the third floor, where Dupuy's office was heavily guarded. 

"Blend in at the bar until his speech," you murmured, a pleasant smile still plastered on your face as you brushed back his silky ebony hair and whispered into his ear. He nodded, chuckling as if you had told him a joke. 

It had been so long since you last ran an infiltration like this. You coldly and critically analyzed those around you, it was as if they were a different species all together. This group was nothing like normal people, they were an elite and secretive few. There were women with necks dripping with jewels, smelling of roses, and hiding their coy smiles behind silk gloved fingers. The men wearing tuxedos, their hair slicked back, sipping glasses of golden champagne and laughing heartily at any gossip to fall upon their ears. You found yourself hating these people as you moved through the throngs of them. 

Your disguise was perfect though, the midnight blue gown hugging your curves and sparkling whenever you moved. The neckline was dangerously low, reaching a few inches above your naval. The back of the dress dipped to just above the small of your back. The slit in the skirt ran high up your thigh, allowing for easy movement. You'd fit right in with the crowd. Hanzo's reassuring hold on your waist guided you through the mass of people until you found yourselves sitting at the bar.

"The chip?" His question was a low rumble, barely audible over the low din of glasses and party guests. You glanced over to him, tossing your hair over your shoulder and nodding quickly. 

"I've got it." You mumbled. Hanzo nodded, the light creating a sheen on his ebony hair. Your eyes ran over his body for a moment. He looked nice like this, in a tuxedo and his hair down. It looked natural on him, his elegant and rugged features were stunning. He drew a lot of looks, how he managed to stay composed and put together was a mystery to you. You pulled your eyes away from him, examining the elderly couple who had just sat down at the bar next to you. 

"You hate these people." He murmured, his brown eyes running over you. Your eyes shot back to him, widening in shock. Hanzo leaned forward in his barstool, brushing a few loose strands of hair behind your ear. His calloused fingertips brushed your cheekbone. "It is easy to do. I used to be like them, in a past life. I was a different man." His baritone voice sent chills down your exposed spine. Hanzo's pale brown eyes shifted away from yours, scoping out the room. 

You knew this about him. He wasn't always this man before you, collected and steady. Your mind drifted back to your Blackwatch days, meeting the younger Shimada after his... _operation_ , as Angela Ziegler had so daintily called it. Genji was angry then, full of hatred for his new body, for Overwatch and Blackwatch, and for his brother. You were never close with the cyborg, but you'd worked your fair share of undercover ops with him in your peripheral vision. He'd saved your life more than a few times while serving as your eyes from above. There was a mutual understanding between you both, and although you might have never become friends, you got each other. You understood that need to simultaneously want to run from your past and attack it head on. You understood the deep hatred of Overwatch and Blackwatch and what these organizations had done to the two of you. 

After Genji went missing with the end of Overwatch, you figured you'd seen the last of the Shimada clan and its members. For years after the dissolution, you tried to get on with your life, attempting to bury your past and burn all the records of your involvement with Overwatch and its darker sibling. Even now, you weren't sure what had become of your cyborg partner, but with the unsanctioned recall of Overwatch, you somehow found yourself returning to a painful past with the organization that had stolen your life. Hanzo had showed up mere weeks before you had, searching for his former brother. He wasn't exactly a member of Overwatch, agreeing only to work with them on missions so long as he received all updates on his younger brother. Regardless, ending up with a Shimada watching your back again was beyond you. 

"I'm not certain, if I'll be honest." You replied, turning in your seat to rest your elbows on the edge of the bar. Hanzo looked back to you, his dark hair tumbling sleekly over his broad shoulders.

"That's understandable." His eyes drifted shut as he thought for a moment more. "Growing up with my... family, I often felt-" Hanzo wasn't able to finish before he was interrupted by a thin and elderly hand resting on his shoulder.

"Apologies, but you are Ryugasaki Shinya? I am Azzam Ibn Ahmad. I have been searching for you all night long, I am thrilled to finally meet my biggest investor." A smile quickly flashed onto Hanzo's face as he stood up from his barstool, towering over the elderly man until he quickly bowed to him. The Arab man beamed.

"Indeed, this is splendid. It is such a delight to meet you." Hanzo's greetings were polite and comfortable. He was perfect at this, everything about him, from his posture to his facial expression, hell, even his inflection, was so convincingly pleasing. For a moment, you found yourself in the presence of 'Ryugasaki Shinya of Kyoto', rather than 'Shimada Hanzo, Former Heir of the Shimada Clan' you'd grown so strangely fond of.

"And who is this gorgeous woman with you?" Azzam chuckled, his frail hand resting for a moment on Hanzo's shoulder. The archer smiled, turning back to you and his broad hand resting warmly on the bared small of your back. Your skin burned under his gentle and confident touch.

"This is my beautiful fiancée, Marianne Renard. I don't know what I'd do without her." Heat rose to your cheeks. You feigned embarrassment, laughing lightly and leaning into Hanzo's side. You pressed a kiss into his cheekbone, ignoring the twitch of his fingers on your lower back and looking back to 'your fiancé's business partner'. 

"You are both much too kind." You laughed coyly, hiding your mouth behind a silk gloved hand as you had watched so many other women do here. You were reminded of the throwing knives tucked into the holsters under the pearly silk. A gentle smile stretched at Azzam's lips, his dark eyes soft for a moment before looking back to your partner. 

"We should be in contact more, you are a valuable man to both me, and my corporation Ryugasaki." He nodded quickly to the both of you before turning to mingle with other guests. Hanzo's warm hand lingered a moment longer on your exposed back before releasing you and sitting back down. 

"I think Azzam fancied you, Marianne." Hanzo's voice was quiet, but teasing, the faintest of smiles pulling at his lips. The insincere grin on your face fell, quickly replaced with a coy smirk. 

"Oh my dear Shinya! He was so clearly just excited to meet you!" You quipped back quietly, tossing your hair over your shoulder. Hanzo chuckled, his eyes squinting as a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Indeed." The archer's voice was soft, and for a moment you forgot where you were, and the purpose of this mission. It could be possible that the two of you were just having a night out, talking idly over cocktails while watching the crowd. However, excited chatter from those around you snapped you from your momentary stupor. Hanzo's eyes lingered a moment longer on you, and you pretended to not have noticed. Your gaze sharpened and flicked to the clock above the bar. 8:30. Dupuy would be giving his speech in fifteen minutes. Hanzo's faint smile faded, replaced by his typical, hardened expression. You nodded quickly to him. This was the part where you did what you did best.

"I'll meet back up with you before his speech ends." You murmured, standing up languidly and resting a gloved hand gently on his shoulder for a moment. "If I take longer than that, then call in immediate evac." 

A sharp nod was all the response you received, and you were off through the crowd within seconds. The bar was packed, but the flow of people was changing directions to go to the ballroom for Dupuy's speech. You visualized the schematics, imagining them as though you were back in your dorm, poring over the blue holo maps of each floor. The stairs: a grand staircase was close, but everyone would see you leave upstairs. You'd need to use your holomask or cloaking. Another set of stairs were in a hallway veering off of the entryway. Your mind raced over security routes and concentrations, the side stairs would be guaranteed to have more guards. Nobody would expect anyone to use the grand staircase. 

Your eyes scanned the crowd, slowing your step and splintering off from the throng of people. You ducked into a bathroom, quickly slipping into a stall and turning your attention to the silver cuff bracelet around your left wrist. Winston had managed to snag the dress code for the waitresses off of the gala plans, sending you the blueprints to the holo projector embedded in your bracelet. You tugged off the silk gloves with your teeth, dropping them to the floor. The throwing knives tucked into the holsters on either forearm glinted under the stall light. Glancing warily to the stall door, you planted your right thumb pad onto the bracelet, shuffling impatiently as you waited for it to recognize you. There was a low hum, and the cuff emitted a low whine for a moment. Your evening gown shifted, suddenly covered by the hard-light holomask, a long sleek black jumpsuit to fit in with the staff working tonight. The long sleeves effectively concealed the knives. You tied up your hair into a ponytail and left the bathroom stall. Your reflection in the mirror fit perfectly with Winston's programming, any visual clue that you'd been one of the guests was covered by the holomask.

Your heels clicked on the steps, echoing hollowly in the ornate stairwell. Dupuy's speech in the ballroom was able to be heard, even a floor up. By the time you made it to the third floor, the speech had gone on for three minutes. Hanzo would be expecting you to arrive back downstairs before the speech was over, giving you 12 minutes to get in, search Dupuy's files, possibly replicate and steal his files, and then get out. 

Turning the corner into the hallway you needed put you almost face to face with half a dozen omnic guards. You took a steadying breath, continuing forward to his office. _Shit._ A hand pulled at the hem of your other sleeve, prepared to draw the knife at a moment's notice. You passed by a guard, and another, and another, too afraid to breathe until you arrived at the door to his office. Two omnic guards were posted on either side of the door, you stretched out your hand for the silver doorknob. 

"Mr. Dupuy doesn't want any staff in his office." An omnic put his hand on your shoulder, his black plating glinting brightly in the light. You had to fight to keep from drawing the knife. 

"My apologies, he had asked me personally to retrieve his datapad for him." You bluffed, holding your breath. Your hands were sweaty. You fought the urge to twitch as a bead of sweat rolled down your spine. The omnic guard tipped his head. 

"May I have your authorization?" His tinny voice was even, he dropped his hand to his side. You sighed, hands going to your pockets and then to your sleeves. Your thoughts raced through your head on overdrive. _Six omnics. Four at the beginning of the hall, posted equidistant across from each other. Two at the door. Likely armed with silenced pistols. Unlikely to draw weapons until no other option is necessary. No cover in the hallway should it turn into a gunfight. Quick and silent. Guards closest to the hallway junction are most likely to call for backup._ Within the span of mere seconds, the imminent fight was planned out. You didn't have room for failure. A final thought wormed its way into your brain as you dug your hands into the same pocket, a puzzled façade plastered onto your face. _Can't fight in this hard light holomask. Too restrictive._

"I believe I left my staff ID downstairs, I can go grab-" You shut off the holo, back in your gown, whipping the blades from their sheathes. You dug them into the plating-free underside of his head within a half a second. He was dead before he hit the ground, blades yanked from his body. The other omnic at the door shot his hand out to catch your wrist. Lashing out with a kick to his torso wrenched your hand free. The omnic thudded back against the door, dazed. Your eyes flicked down the hall. The left knife was flung from your grip and lodged squarely into an optic scanner. The omnic dropped. _Three down, three to go._

The other knife flew at the omnic drawing his gun. He dodged in time for it to hit his shoulder joint, rather than his head. It would grant you a few seconds. You rushed the guards, sweeping the feet out from under the injured one and dipping behind him to draw the knife and turn him into a hostage. The blade rested against the crucial circuit cable in his neck. The remaining guards paused, silenced handguns trained on you. _Stalemate._

The adrenaline had finally caught up to you. Your muscles were screeching with exertion, taut beneath your skin. Sweat ran freely down your face, shining in the golden light. Your heartbeat thudded in your chest. Behind you the dead omnic was sparking, crackling noises filling your ears.

"Drop the knife on the ground and hands behind your head. Make a move, and we shoot." Cold hard metal was pressed into the back of your skull. Your heartbeat was too loud in your ears. _Fuck, the omnic I'd kicked back-._ His voice was even toned and deadly serious. How did you manage to forget about that one? God you would kill for some backup right around now. You paused for a moment, grip shifting on the hilt of your blade before you dropped the weapon with a clatter on the polished floor. The omnic guard in your grasp darted away, drawing his weapon and aiming between the eyes. 

"I need to get a better job." You sighed, complying with their orders and interlocking your fingers behind your head. 

"Quiet! On your knees!" The omnic behind you commanded. You bit your lip, very slowly lowering yourself onto your knees. The toes of your heels rubbed against the floor. One of the guards darted forward to grab the discarded knife, stepping over the limp legs of the omnic you'd knifed in the eye. _Don't see myself getting out of this one._ The guards closest to the junction of the hallways murmured to each other while watching you, one lifting his hand to his earpiece to call for backup. Your eyes fell to the floor, your head dropping as the guard grabbed your hands, wrenching your arms behind your back. _Fuck._

The clang of metal against metal from down the hall snapped you to your attention, the guard freeing you from his grasp. Opting to take the opportunity rather than look to the commotion, you slipped off your shoes and whirled around to face your captor. The heels were lethal as you buried them deep into his optic scanner, glass flying from the destroyed eye. You knocked him back, wrenching his head to snap the cables in his neck. Your attention flew down the hall, where you found Hanzo brutally attacking the last two guards. The omnics who'd been calling for backup lay in a sparking heap. One of the guards took a step back, taking aim with his silenced gun. 

"Hanzo!" You shrieked, launching yourself at the guard, toppling his metal frame as the sharp snap of the silenced gunshot rang in the hallway. You knocked the gun from his hands, turning it on him and pulling the trigger without second thought. Your eyes turned down the hall, dread kicking in. You were lightheaded, muscles screaming. Hanzo was fine, finishing off the other omnic with a well placed kick. He whipped his head around to you, his loose ebony hair shining.

Hanzo offered a hand up, his sides heaving with every breath. You nodded quickly, grasping his hand in yours and pulling yourself up. You smoothed your skirt, grabbing your heels as you made your way back to the office door.

"I need a keycard." You mumbled, eyes sweeping over the scanner for a moment before you turning back to your partner. He swiped a card from the breast pocket of the omnic's suit, pressing it into your palm with a grim look. His hand was cold against yours. 

Ignoring the rush of heat to your face, you held the keycard up to the holoscanner until it flashed green. The door slid open, revealing a dark room. You took a tentative step inside, quickly analyzing the office. Desk in front of the massive window. Mahogany bookshelves lined the walls on either side of the desk. Expensive carpeting, gilded ceiling, and an ornate glass chandelier. You let out a low whistle, crossing the room to the desk. Hanzo was short behind you, his steps quiet. 

"Why'd you leave the ballroom?" You murmured as you ejected the data chip from your bracelet, plugging it into Dupuy's holopad. The screen lit up, glowing harshly in the dark office and making your eyes ache. You glanced up to Hanzo as he began to speak.

"There are former members of the Shimada Clan here tonight. They were attending his speech. I had to get out of there before I was recognized, and the comms are offline." His voice was hushed, his eyes burning into your own for an uncomfortably long time. You dropped your gaze back down to the holopad on the desk, pretending not to notice as his eyes lingered for a moment longer. 

The holo chimed as it finished unlocking all of its files. You felt your stomach drop with anticipation as it opened up rosters and spreadsheets on Charon Industries deals and production. You skimmed through page after page of numbers until something caught your eye. 

"The Ogundimu Corporation has made significant investments in Charon."

"Akande Ogundimu- Doomfist? His family pioneers in cybernetics."

"Yeah but he's a member of Talon. Recently escaped Helix. His family business is well regarded. If Ogundimu Corporation invested in Charon, it would be a hell of a lot easier to cover up than Talon doing so." You mumbled, skimming through some more pages. Nothing on Talon was here. Hanzo's eyebrows drew down over his dark eyes. He straightened up, tucking a loose strand of raven hair behind his pierced ear. 

"Is it enough to bring Charon down? Like you said, the Ogundimu family is respected, even if Akande became the Second Scourge of Numbani." 

"It has to be." You said grimly, meeting your partner's eye. You weren't sure, if you were going to be honest with yourself. Akande was no idiot. He knew how to cover his tracks. Hanzo's face was stern, the lines in his face made more severe by the harsh blue glow from the datapad on the desk. You broke down under his critical stare, swearing. "Fuck, it's gotta be, right?"

"Regardless, we need those files. We have only three minutes until the end of Dupuy's speech." While not exactly words of encouragement, they were enough. You couldn't freak out now. The mission wasn't over until you both made it back to Gibraltar.

"I'm on it." You started the download, a progress bar popping up on the holoscreen. "This should only take a couple minutes." Hanzo nodded, his dark gaze flicking to the hallway. 

"I'm going to hide the bodies." He left you alone in the office, the download slowly ticking away. A sigh escaped your lips as you slumped into Dupuy's plush desk chair. Your wrist was already starting to bruise from the omnic's iron grip. _Crazy party._ You mused, lounging back and massaging your sore wrist. The sounds of Hanzo scraping the dead omnics across the hallway floor echoed into the office for a couple minutes. Your eyes dropped to the download progress. _91%_

Hanzo's sleek form slipped back into the office. You felt as if he was a magnet for your gaze, his powerful presence never failing to snatch your attention. His dark hair falling freely on either side of his face, elegant and dark features brought out against his flawless skin. _It should be illegal to be so god damn distracting._

His eyes eventually fell on you, and realizing your stare, he flashed the tiniest of grins. You looked down to the datapad, heat rising to your cheeks for what seemed like the twelfth time that night. _100%_ A sigh of relief escaped your parted lips as you yanked the chip from the datapad, quickly navigating back to the home screen to cover your tracks. _As if that would matter._ You thought, as an image of the dead guards stuffed in some closet came to mind.

"Let's get out of here." You murmured, sliding the chip into your bracelet and getting back on your feet. Hanzo was short on your heels out the door, closing it with a click behind you. 

_My muscles will be sore tomorrow morning._ You found yourself thinking vaguely as you hurried down the stairs, Hanzo at your side. Your heels clicked on the marble steps, echoing loudly in the back stairwell. You'd only reached the second floor when the sound of a door opening and casual conversation hit your ears. Hanzo's face turned up to the second floor door. The noise was coming front the first floor. The door slammed, and the people continued chatting easily, their footsteps growing closer. 

Hanzo looked back to you, heart thudding heavily in your chest. Your lip caught between your teeth. 

"Second floor door is kept locked, from what I can remember off of the blueprints." 

"We need a diversion." Hanzo's dark gaze burned into your skin, his voice deep and quiet. _Fuck, what was even with that look. He has no right looking that good._ The two of you had no acceptable excuse for being in the stairwell. 

"Shit- ah okay." The heavy steps and conversation was steadily growing louder. "God, this is stupid, I'm so sorry." You took a couple quick steps forward, swiftly closing the gap between your bodies and desperately attempting to ignore the curious expression on his face. 

Your lips collided tentatively into his, butterflies fluttering in your gut. Hanzo's facial hair tickled your face, but your brain couldn't comprehend this right now. His lips were unexpectedly soft against your own, but unreceptive. _Fuck I messed up. I just ruined a perfectly good partnership by stepping way out of bounds. He probably already has a S/O. He hates me for this. God- FUCK._ You panicked for a split second, almost jerking away, until his hands rested heavily on your hips, drawing your body _much_ closer to his. 

His kiss was urgent now, his perfectly shaped lips moving against your own with a newfound passion. All you could do was keep up with him, desperately trying to keep a level head in this... _unique_ situation. Your hands came up on either side of his face as you began to feel more comfortable, fingertips gently skimming along his warm and smooth skin. Your palms ran softly against his rugged cheekbones, and up into his silky black hair. Hanzo's hands came up your exposed spine, tracing fire into your cold back and pulling your body flush against his muscled form.

Hanzo suddenly pulled away, a wolfish grin on his face as his gaze turned down the stairs, to the flushed couple on the landing unable to tear their gaze away. The woman wore the waitress uniform, the man in the dark suit used by Dupuy's guards. You faked a laugh, pushing your face into Hanzo's chest. His hands ran reassuringly down your bare back, The spiced scent of his expensive cologne filled your senses. The other couple rushed by you both, hurrying up the stairs and unlocking the second floor door. As the door slammed shut behind them, Hanzo's warm hands dropped, and you slipped away from him, face burning. 

"I am so sorry, that was the only thing I could think of." Your fingers laced behind your head nervously. Hanzo shook his head as he tucked a strand of raven hair behind his ear. The butterflies in your stomach returned as your brain seemed to catch up with the reality of what you just did. 

"No need. Your distraction served its purpose." His voice was low, back to its strangely comforting growl. Hanzo turned, starting down the stairs and leaving you to follow. Words burned on the tip of your tongue, held back only by a growing dread. You'd crossed the line, and he had definitely reciprocated. What did that mean? Was he acting? Or was there something else? Your thoughts and questions raced through your head, too fast for any one idea to be pondered or considered.

There was nothing to say. It was a distraction, and that's all it was. There had been nothing between Hanzo and you before now, you didn't need to make it complicated. The echoey clicking of your heels on the marble steps filled your head with sound. Your face still burned.

_God I hate parties._

**Author's Note:**

> Holy F U C K?!? I've been working on this since literally and I swear to Christ himself if you liked it I better see some comments!!because I have some depressionTM and I rely on y'all's criticism or love to live/write. So let me know how I did or what I can improve! Thank you guys for reading my trash fics and have a splendid evening!! Anyways I'll chill when I'm dead. 
> 
> I love Hanzo so much and I'm lowkey surprised I haven't posted anything for this depressed man yet (tho tbh I'm not really surprised cause it takes me 2 months to write a satisfactory chapter). THOUGH- I'm gonna be posting chapter 2 within a week or so, it's gonna be some smut coming up!! About got dam time!!


End file.
